Happy birthday, Shikamaru
by kcn
Summary: His birthday was totally forgotten when everyone celebrated Ino's. Ino and Shikamaru birthday tribute


Shikamaru: Sept 22nd. Ino: Sept. 23. Happy birthday!!! I kind of rushed the ending, sorry if you don't like it. I may possibly change it later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO!" Everybody yelled. There were streamers all about and confetti littering the floor. It was September 22nd, Ino's birthday party. Her birthday wasn't until the next day, but she wanted her party to be today because it was a Saturday. Everyone came to help her celebrate, mostly for the food and drinks. (Ino is rich and has amazing parties.) Everyone, that is, except one person. A particular lazy ninja who was probably rather busy cloud watching, she figured. But in a way, she was wrong.

Shikamaru sighed. "Happy birthday to me." He said quietly, bitterly. That damn Ino girl decided to have her party on the day of his birthday. He was now forgotten, tossed aside for some great party that the stupid blonde kunoichi was having. It was all so troublesome. He looked back up to the clouds. He didn't like being lonely on his birthday. He at least wanted someone to remember.

Ino opened present after present. She didn't like most of them, but had the decency to pretend that she did. She was frankly getting a little bored. "Hey guys, let's turn on some music and dance for a while. I will open more later." She said as she put a half unwrapped hair kit down. Music started reverberating through the room. Everyone started dancing to the music. Ino sighed. She was almost lonely. With everyone here, she still felt lonely. No one was here for her really. They just came for the party. Her best friend was the one who decided not to show up.

Shikamaru walked past her apartment. The party was rather loud. He scowled in that direction. Everyone was having fun while he, on HIS birthday, was alone. Last year, a few people at least offered a "Happy birthday" or something. Not this year. This year, he was just another bystander as Ino grew a year older. He would just stay 16 forever.

"I'm going to step outside for a few. I'll be back soon." Ino shouted above the music. She doubted if anyone actually heard her, but left anyway. She was feeling sick from the amount of movement and heat in the small apartment. She turned and walked down the street. After a few minutes of walking, she saw someone lying on the ground. "Shikamaru! What are you doing here? You do realize my birthday party is today, right? Why aren't you there?" She asked him angrily.

Shikamaru sighed. This was a troublesome predicament. "I don't want to be there. It's too… troublesome." He said quickly. It really was more that he wanted to celebrate HIS birthday, not hers.

"Excuse me?" Ino shrieked. She hated when he used that word, especially when it pertained to her. Her parties where not troublesome, they were fun! "What is your problem?" She asked him as she walked, or rather stomped, her way over to him.

"You're being rather dramatic, don't you think?" Shikamaru asked, looking up to the clouds once more. He didn't want to tell her it was his birthday and that was why he was so pissed off. It was a pride thing.

"OVERDRAMATIC?" She yelled at him. He winced. "You skipped my party! I thought you were my best friend!" She yelled more.

Geez, she didn't need to yell so much. He muttered, so she couldn't hear him, "You skipped my birthday, best friend." He was rather sarcastic about the last part. She scowled at him.

"What did you say? Speak up!" Ino yelled.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter!" This time he yelled. Ino looked at him, shocked.

How dare he raise his voice to her? She opened her mouth to yell even more about his yelling at her, but he got up and started to walk away. "SHIKAMARU, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

He didn't want to stay there and argue with her. He simply left. As much as she protested, he didn't want to go back there and be subjected to the girl with the explosive temper. It wasn't worth it on his birthday. But, alas, there was no escaping her! She ran after him.

She wasn't going to let him get away that easy! "Naru Shikamaru, you come back here this instant. Tell me why you skipped my party."

He whipped around to face her and grabbed her shoulders. He put his face merely inches away from hers. With a biting tone, he said slowly, "Leave… me… alone. I… am… DONE!" And he walked away. He didn't need this. Her face at that moment was priceless. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes were huge. She looked surprised that he would act in such a manner. But she deserved it.

What was that? Was he really that angry? She had never seen him like that before! What did she do? She ran up to him. Her voice was a lot lower now. "Shikamaru, what is wrong? You never get this angry." She sounded worried

He didn't feel like doing this anymore. "You forgot my birthday today. In fact, everyone did. Your stupid party has everyone celebrating you, but I haven't gotten a single happy birthday at all." He didn't like having to admit that he was so worked up over something so stupid.

She forgot his birthday? And she had been yelling at him for not celebrating hers? She was horrible. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Shikamaru! I didn't know! Why didn't you say something? I could've moved my party, and thrown you a party, and, wow, I'm so sorry." She said. She really felt bad.

He just walked. He wanted to go home. "Whatever." He muttered.

She looked at him in surprise. "I just apologized! What more do you want?" She asked, with a hint of irritation in her voice. What more could she do for him? It was his fault for not telling her, right?

He turned around again. He looked hurt. "I want you to remember, not have to apologize for forgetting! Best friends do that, you know. They remember little things like that." He said, and turned away once more.

"I'm sorry! I can't turn back time, and I can't fix it. I can only hope that you will forgive me." She said. She really couldn't do anything. She turned back towards her apartment and started to walk away, but then thought better of it. She turned back and caught back up to him. She spun him around by his arm. "I'm really sorry. I'm really stupid. I think we should go and let me make it up to you at your house, alone." She said, as sincere as she could.

He smiled. "You really are troublesome." He said as he led her by her hand to his apartment. Once there, they were locked in a kiss that led to an evening of birthday activities. She really was sorry. He was sorry too… sorry he hadn't done this with her sooner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0.o They were in their birthday suits! Happy birthday to them!!


End file.
